My Beloved Holy Roman Empire
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: When Italy heard the bad news from his big brother France's mouth that Holy Roman Empire is dead. Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/hurt, and happy ending ensure! (With a long poem plus story)


**Writer: I have no control of my wildest imagination~! Please review at the end~**

**Warning: Wrong Grammars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia~**

**Summary: When Italy heard the bad news from his big brother France's mouth that Holy Roman Empire is dead. Drama, Romance, Tragedy, Comfort/hurt, and happy ending ensure! (With a long poem plus story) **

When Italy first heard the bad new from his big brother France that...Holy Roman Empire died. He feels sad and painful in his chest. Today, He was inside his big brother's house in the living room, doing any fun stuff like he used too. France was sitting on his sofa while Italy stood up near the painting, looking at it with fascination. When he heard the bad news, his cheerfulness crushed and only he felt shocked, pain, and sadness. He looked at France, hoping he might be wrong from what he was hearing it.

"W-what did you say?" stutters Italy, hoping...hoping it was false information. France felt guilt rises inside his thoughts. His face already glooms. He look away, not looking at his little brother because of guilt...guilt for killing his beloved. He knows what it feels to lose one of your beloved a long time ago.

"I said...Holy Roman Empire is dead." says France, still not looking at him. Italy feels sad. He knows that France and Holy Roman Empire were having war together. Italy's left hand put on his chest. He felt pain and sadness. He wanted to cry, but cannot. He knows Holy Roman Empire didn't want him to make him sad, so he didn't cry, not even a single tears drop on his cheeks.

"I-I see" mutters Italy. He sighs painfully. Suddenly, France felt anger rises because of his lack of reaction. He looked at Italy and shouted, "Why aren't you mad at me!? Why!? I killed your love one! At least kick or punch me!" Italy looked at him and shakes his head. Italy comes forward at angry France; He hugs him to calm him down.

"You know, Big brother France. You don't have to be guilty. I already forgive you. It's not your fault after all. It's the wars fault. We don't have a choice, Big brother France. I don't want to cry because Holy Roman Empire didn't want to see me sad. Even though he promised me to come back, but it didn't. I'll still love him in eternity. He even told me he loves me forever. Even though I'm a weak little Italian, I always raised my white flag every time in the war zone." says Italy. He really wanted to cry because of his pain in his chest. Suddenly, France cried and hugs Italy, tears already stains at Italy's back clothes.

"Oh la ma petite Italie, I am so sorry! I know you already forgive me, but I can't stop myself but to cry! Your words...Y-your words are beautiful! This tears...This tears will be yours, so you don't have to cry" comforts France, with a few hiccups while he talks. He knows Italy was sad deep inside. What a jerk he was, not considering the fact that he has feelings. Italy pushes him gently and faces him; his eyes were already open. France saw gentle honey color eyes looking at him. But suddenly, Italy hands caresses his cheeks and Italy's thumbs wipes France's tears.

"Thank you, Big brother France. I needed that." Italy says with a smile, and his eyes were closed again. France looks at Italy gently.

"Oh la ma petite Italie, You're quite strong with your feelings. You've a different fighting style, once again...I'm sorry." apologizes France. Italy stops caressing him and suddenly turns. He walks a few feet away from him. France can't stop but to look at him.

"Ne, Big brother France...Do you believe in reincarnation?" asks Italy. France was surprised at what he says, but smiles nevertheless.

"Oui, Of coursle, la ma petite Italie. Someday, your love ones will be reborn like one of my beloved." says France and smiles. He knows that Italy didn't see him smile while he was behind him. Italy turns with a smile plastered on his face.

"Si! I believed that too! Someday, I will see him." says Italy cheerfully. France nodded with a smile.

_When you opened the tomato box and I spring out,_

_I can't believe at what I see,_

_Your blonde hair still shines like a sun,_

_In the past, your blue eyes looks like a deep ocean._

_And now in the present, it turns into a clear light blue sky._

_But still..._

_I cried with fear mixed with happiness because..._

_For happiness, I finally got to see you,_

_And for fear...I thought your a ghost at first!_

_Your voice is different,_

_but I know it is you..._

_Your appearance hasn't change much,_

_but I accept what you are,_

_I know you're a different person,_

_But still..._

_I stay by your side and makes you smile!_

_I know that I should bring lots of sweet when you came back,_

_But I make lots of my favorite pasta instead,_

_I know you barked at me filled with orders,_

_but I failed, but still do it._

_I know I'm a useless Italian,_

_but you never leave by my side,_

_I was so happy!_

_When we make a pact of our friendship,_

_I feel joy burst unto my chest,_

_You looks serious,_

_But hey! I still accept you._

_I know you don't have your memories in your past life,_

_But I still wanted to be by your side and make lots of new fond, happy, new memories,_

_I smile just for you,_

_I make new friends just to make our lives happier,_

_I know in the past, there was bloody war,_

_but you always protect me,_

_And I feel so much happier,_

_Like you didn't break your promise in your past life,_

_Your attitude is cold at first and scary like the last time,_

_when I stay by your side a lot,_

_You smile a lot and a kind person too,_

_but sometimes, I saw your annoyed looks looking at me,_

_But hey, I didn't mind at all!_

_At first in the past, there are three of us,_

_As time flew by,_

_Many new friends pops out,_

_We never notices that the war is over,_

_Holy Roman Empire, I still loves you,_

_Whenever you are, I still remembers you._

_Doitsu isn't my substitute from you,_

_He is my best of friend!_

_Of course Nihon too,_

_I know your reincarnation never loves me, but only as a friend_

_Holy Roman Empire, I still continues to smile,_

_My life goes on as a nation,_

_I live just for you and everyone,_

_I will never forget your existence to me,_

_Because..._

_You are my first love,_

_and my first lover._

_Sometimes I saw the new you with a strange gesture,_

_I was so confused and freak-out at valentines day!_

_I never know if the new you loves me,_

_I even saw your blush sometimes,_

_It was so cute~!_

_But when I compliment that,_

_I know that you will get angry at me, and plus feeling embarrassment._

_My life still continues,_

_I still look the same,_

_I still hold my beloved weapon, the white flag,_

_I know I'm a useless Italian when I fight in the war,_

_But I still fight on with my Italian spirit!_

_Hooray for white flags!_

_And also my pastaaaa~!_

_I know the Holy Roman Empire and Doitsu are the same person,_

_But they have different attitudes and appearances,_

_And also their life styles,_

_Whenever you are,_

_I'm always beside you,_

_When you are sad,_

_I'll be always right there beside you and cheer you up!_

_Holy Roman Empire...I mean, Doitsu from now on,_

_I'll stay by your side like a loyal friend would you,_

_I'm still your useless Italian friend!_

_I'll stick by your side no matter what!_

_Even though Romano-nii-chan hates you for no reason,_

_I'll stick with you anytime!_

_But it comes everyday instead,_

_When you're in a pinch,_

_I'll save you!_

_When I'm in a pinch, like I always do that everyday,_

_You still save me!_

_Doitsu! You are my number two important person in the whole word~!_

_Veee~!_

_My number one, of course, is your old self._

_To all my friends,_

_Ti amo~!_

_Ciao~! Ciao~!_

Italy, from the present, looks above the clear blue sky on top of the hill with his eyes open while standing up. He was in his favorite place in Italy with his two best friend. Italy decided to have a picnic in here. (Of course Italy whines at them to come over) His surroundings were full of greenery sceneries, with different beautiful flowers blooms. It was a sunny and windy day, perfect for a picnic. He looks at the piece of paper he was holding, a poem he had made a long time ago. The white paper turns yellow because he wrote that a long time ago. He smiles pleasantly. Suddenly, he hears Doitsu shouts behind his back.

"ITALIA! THERE YOU ARE! THE FOOD IS ALREADY PREPARED! GET BACK IN HERE!"

'Veee~ Doitsu never changes, and so do I~.' He thinks while he smiles.

"ITALIA!"

"Hai!" shouts Italy. He puts the paper inside his pocket. His eyes were already close, turns, uses his usual smile, waves at Doitsu, and runs toward him while the wind blows.

"Veeee~!"

At that, The three friends eat their food happily in a perfect day for a picnic

_**End~**_

_**Translation time~**_

_**Oh la ma petite Italie- **Oh my little Italy- _**(French)**

_**La ma petite Italie- **My little Italy- _**(French)**

_**Ti amo- **I love you- _**(Italian)**

_**Doitsu- **Germany- _**(Japanese)**

_**Nihon- **Japan- _**(Japanese)**

**Writer: I dunno if you like my poem~ I hoped you like it! Please review~**


End file.
